Bitter
by Hanizzle
Summary: One-shot. One-sided Jelsi. Implied Ryelsi. Set well after HSM 3. Please review xx


_Hey peeplings!!! Happy New Year to you all!!! This is just a little one-shot as I was suffering from boredom. _

_One-sided Jelsi. Implied Ryelsi. It's set quite a few years after HSM 3._

_Disclaimer: Oh yes, I own High School Musical and that's why I write fanfictions for my **own** movies. I think not!_

* * *

Why didn't I see it coming?

I mean, of course she was going to leave me. I knew it would happen, I just didn't want to believe it.

And now it has, and I don't know what to do.

She's with him now, having a great time, being with a man she cares so much about, while I'm stuck in my office, piled up to my neck in paperwork.

I don't understand. I gave her everything. I loved her with all my heart. And how does she repay me? She sleeps with _him_.

I mean, it was bad enough when I found them together, in _our_ bed, but, when she told me it had been going on for a couple of months, I felt like a knife had been plunged through my back, into my soul. Crushing my heart upon doing so.

I felt like a fool, taken for a ride. I thought we were fine. I _actually_ thought she loved me, and that it was working. How foolish of me?

She didn't love me. I can see that now. She never once looked at me the way she looks at him, with passion, lust, wanting, love.

No, she didn't love me. I was just her helper. Just a chemical in her dangerous reaction. The one who kept the bed warm, and the cupboards filled.

All I was, was just an ingredient in her evil recipe of desire. Her recipe to get what she wanted.

Him.

It seemed like some kind of joke. He was _actually_ proposing to her, in full view of everyone. Including me. I mean, how sad could they get? Have an affair for months, and then rub my nose in it.

What became more demented, was, they actually sent me an invitation to the wedding. Can you believe it?!

After everything they've put me through, they still asked me to the wedding. That really twisted the knife that was still strewn through my back.

We had been together for almost two years. Things were going great between us. I thought this was it. That she was the one for me. But, obviously _I_ wasn't the one for her.

The night I found about their sordid little affair, I had been planning on taking her out to dinner. I was going to propose. But, alas things didn't quite turn out as planned.

I was going to surprise her when I got home, telling her I was taking her out to the new Italian restaurant she wanted to try, then a walk around the Italian Gardens seemed fitting, then the fateful question.

It all seemed to perfect in my head. So romantic.

I got home, and went to our bedroom. I opened the door, and found my feet seemed to be stuck to the ground, and my eyes to the sight before me.

Once she saw me, of course that usual excuses of "I can explain." and "It isn't what it looks like." began. I didn't want to hear her pitiful excuses. I turned and walked out, but not before I punched him in the jaw first, of course.

I went to their wedding, a year and a half after the day my world turned black. It was a small ceremony. Only family, friends and, of course, _I_ attended. Well, I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of thinking I wasn't going to go.

What really annoyed me, was when she revealed she was pregnant. She told me she never wanted children. Now, here she was, playing happy families with him.

She had a baby boy last night. They were both thrilled. Both over the moon. Now they're sitting up in the Maternity Ward, cooing over their new little bundle of joy, while I sit here, going over the books.

Story of my life. Everyone else gets to be happy, while I get the raw end of the deal. Things never seem to go my way. I couldn't even fulfil my dream of being a pilot, when I perforated my eardrum, and was deemed 'unfit' to fly.

I had to make do with sitting at a desk all day, pushing a pen, whilst my dreams deteriorated before my eyes.

I'd lost my job, my dreams, my ambitions, and my girl. Maybe that's why I'm considered bitter.

Well, who could blame me?

* * *

_Well? _

_Please tell me what you think. I know it's a bit odd lol but I was seriously bored._

_Reviews are much appreciated, and they make my day =D_

_Hannah-Louise xx_


End file.
